


Domestic

by Slashseeker



Series: McReyes Week [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, Platonic Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 17:06:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8721787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slashseeker/pseuds/Slashseeker
Summary: Hey smilin' strange
  
  You're lookin' happily deranged
  
  Could you settle to shoot me?
  
  Or have you picked your target yet?


  Hey Sandy
  
  Don't you talk back,
  
  Hey Sandy





	

**Author's Note:**

> So, I'm late as hell, but damn if I didn't get bitten by the bug.
> 
>  
> 
> [Here is the song that the summary comes from.](https://youtu.be/J-Ovi1NvWNw)

No one could quite figure out how they ended up with so many waterguns- it was Blackwatch, they had  _ actual _ weaponry, after all. But, they had them in all shapes, sizes, and capacities. Of course Jesse had taken a pair of ‘ [ Uzi ](https://www.amazon.com/STR-Saturator-Uzi-Water-Blaster) ’s, and had managed to already take out a handful of his fellow agents in their water-war.

 

He was just sneaking around a corner when he was confronted by an all too familiar, deep chuckle, and he looked up at his commander even while his heart sank. Reyes had pair of the  [ biggest waterguns ](http://www.nerfgunattachments.com/wp-content/uploads/2015/02/iS_supersoaker_cps2000_01.jpg) of the lot, their garish orange barrel tips pointed right at him. “‘Sup?”

 

Needless to say, the king kept his throne that day.


End file.
